It was a normal day, until He came
by Or1G1nAlFlUfF
Summary: Everything in Sakura's life was going the same as always,that is, until one of Orochimaru's henchmen escaped from the Akatsuki and was captured by the ANBU. Who will come to steal him back from the lone pink haired kunoichi? Please R


It was a normal day, as was every day in the life of Sakura Haruno. She'd wake up, get dressed, kiss her old team 7 picture, and head out on her way to the hospital to get to work. Then, for lunch, Naruto would take her to Ichiraku's ramen shop and split the cost with her, and she'd be back to work. Everything was as it was supposed to be until they had a very special patient called in on the verge of death.

"Sakura, hurry and get this patient treated! We need him alive for later! Hurry!," Screamed a very impatient Tsunade. "Yes Tsunade".

With those words said, Sakura rushed in the operating room. "Heim, start to extract his clothes. Shero, get the bandages ready", instructed the pink haired kunoichi. "Hai", the both girls chimed as they rushed to do their jobs. Within seconds, sakura was healing the wounds. There were fatal wounds on his abdomen and chest, but Sakura was sure he would pull through in the end.

As she was healing his wounds, Sakura started observing his appearance. He had short, matted brown hair and a scar traveling from his right eye to his chin. He was very slender and tall. He looked to be about 17. _How sad, he's so young_. After hours of nonstop healing, Sakura finally deemed him stable. "Phew, finally. Now Shero, bandage him up while I go report to Tsunade." "Hai Sakura".

A few minutes later in Tsunade's office, Sakura started her report. "Lady Tsunade, the patient is now stable and should be fine in a few hours. By the way, My Lady, may I ask what's so special about him?" "He's definitely special, that is if Sasuke's still important to you." At the mention of her lost comrades' name, she stiffened and stopped breathing. "W...what? He knows Sasuke?" asked a very shocked Sakura. "Of course, and if we're lucky, he knows where we can find him. But, there's only one thing about him." "What? What is it?" "He was captured before we found him. He got away and we soon obtained him from our ANBU scout squad patrolling the area. But the people that had him before were...". "Were who?," Sakura urged on. Tsunade sighed and continued. "Akatsuki". With that one word, Sakura went wide eyed.

"H...how do you know?" "He was ranting hysterically about his escape and how he must return to Orochimaru. He's a very important catch that we must not lose, and if he was really captured by Akatsuki, then we must be prepared for anything. They will want him back. That is why I'm putting team 7 consisting of you, Sai, Naruto, and Kakashi as well as some ANBU blackops, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba."Sakura was confused. Sure the Akatsuki were strong, but that many shinobi? "Lady Tsunade, why that many? I can understand the ANBU, but why the others?" "Because they're necessary."

"Neji will keep a look out for any chakra signatures, and if they do make an appearance, Shikamaru can calculate a strategy, and if they get away, Kiba can track them down." "Oh," muttered Sakura. _Well don't I feel dumb._ "Then it's settled, go and report everything to Sai and Naruto. I'll take care of the rest. "Yes, My Lady."And with that, Sakura made her way to Naruto's house.

"Naruto! Wake up you Knucklehead; we have a very important mission! Get out here!"

After about 10 minutes of constant banging and yelling, a very sleepy eyed Naruto opened the door. "S…Sakura? I must be dreaming, why are you here at this time of night?" "We have an urgent mission from lady Tsunade. Team 7, ANBU, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji are also part of it!" "What? What could be so important to include ANBU?" "He's not just any guy; he's one of Orochimaru's henchmen. He might know where Sasuke is." Naruto suddenly became fully awake with full attention at what came out of her mouth. "Ok, but I still don't understand. Why is everyone gonna be there?" "He was captured by the organization that is after you," she said sadly. Naruto seemed to freeze in place. "Akatsuki," he managed to whisper. " Yes, and they might come to get him back. We don't know who or how many will come or if they will even come at all, but if they do, we need to be ready." "Ok, I'll be right out".

Sure enough, he came sprinting out within 2 minutes. "Okay, now we need to get Sai." "Right, let's go!" With that, they made their way to Sai's house.

After they were all together in the Hokage building, Tsunade gave them their orders. Sakura and the ANBU were to stay in the room with the suspect while Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba were in the hallway and Sai, Kakashi, and Neji were on the balcony.

For hours, nothing had happened. There was the occasional bird that set them in attack mode, but other than that, nothing. Sakura decided to start healing him again to pass the time while the ANBU eyed her curiously.

All of a sudden there was a shout from the balcony. "Guys!" It was Neji. "I can see something. It's coming into the village!". "Can you see who it is?" questioned Kakashi. "I can't tell, but they have enormous chakra signatures!" "Ok, get ready," warned a very concerned Kakashi. Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru came in through the door and kept an eye on the patient and surroundings. Shikamaru was already discussing plans with the ANBU.

"Ok, here's how its gonna go. The ANBU, Kakashi, and Sai are going to engage them where they are now and slow them down while Kiba runs to tell the hokage…" "WAIT! What! Why do I have to go back?" screamed Kiba. "Because you're the fastest of us all. Now shut up and tell the Hokage!" With that, Kiba left with a different attitude._ Shees, he's actually __**trying**__. He has changed._

"Okay, now that Kiba, Kakashi, Sai, and the ANBU team are out of the way, that leaves me, Naruto, Neji, and Sakura. Naruto. Neji. Ya'll are going with me to go as back up. "Wait! Won't it be better to just take them all on together? Why do I have to stay back?" yelled Naruto. "Naruto, your skills are best made as counter attacks because of your shadow clone abilities and Rasengan. I will be using my shadow jutsu since they're not close-ranged combat skills and observing the situation as it matures. Neji will go in on any distress, but while he's back here, he will keep an eye on our surroundings to make sure there won't be any more coming."

"And last but not least. Sakura. You will stay with the patient just in case he wakes up and tries to escape, or in the worst case scenario…. More Akatsuki show up. I assume you're strong enough to handle them if they come. You _did_ kill Sasori, one of their members, correct?" Sakura looked at her feet at the remembrance of the battle and the lost life of Granny Chiyo. "Yes". "Good, then its settled. Okay, let's move out!" With that, everyone went on their way to stop them from intruding the village.


End file.
